1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a built-in type dishwasher which is built into an installation space previously provided in a kitchen unit such as a kitchen sink, and more particularly to a piping for such a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional dishwashers of the above-mentioned type, a concave portion 2 is formed in the lower rear portion of a casing 1 and a piping duct 3 is provided in the casing 1 so as to be contiguous to the concave portion 2, as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19. Three types of piping are generally known for the above-described dishwasher. FIG. 20 illustrates the type in which a water supply pipe 6 from the water works and a sewer pipe 7 connected to the sewage work are previously drawn through the floor of the kitchen into an installation space 5 into which the dishwasher is built. FIG. 21 illustrates the type in which the water supply pipe 6 and the sewer pipe 7 are previously drawn through a wall of the kitchen into the installation space 5. FIG. 22 illustrates the type in which the water supply pipe 6 and the sewer pipe 7 are provided to extend on the floor of the kitchen. In each of these types, the casing 1 of the dishwasher is built into the installation space 5 so that the pipes 6, 7 are enclosed in the piping duct 3 through the concave portion 2. Thereafter, a lower cover closing a front opening is detached for the purpose of a piping work and then, ends of a main feed pipe and a main drain pipe (neither shown) disposed in the casing 1 are connected to ends of the pipes 6, 7, respectively.
In the above-described dishwasher, however, the water supply pipe 6 and the sewer pipe 7 needs to be previously drawn into the installation space 5 before the dishwasher is built into the same. A problem arises that these water supply pipe 6 and the sewer pipe 7 can be drawn into the installation space 5 only when a new house or building is built or when a house or building is enlarged or rebuilt. Furthermore, dimensions of the water supply pipe 6 and the sewer pipe 7 need to be strictly set at the time of construction of the house so that the pipes 6, 7 will be correctly enclosed in the piping duct 3 and connected to the main water supply and drain pipes in the casing 1, respectively when the dishwasher is installed. If these pipes should have any dimensional error, the house would need to be repaired, which poses a problem.